


I Can't Get Your Taste Off My Tongue

by MogmaMittens



Series: I'd Rather Die (Than Stop Touching You) [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Sexual Content, im gonna be real w you here this is 1400 words of noct getting his mouth fingerfucked, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MogmaMittens/pseuds/MogmaMittens
Summary: “Can I see your hand?” He asked, casually as he could with what he was about to do.





	

If Noct loved anything, it was hands.

 

More specifically, Ignis’ hands.

 

He’d spent ages trying to figure out how to tell him properly without coming right out with it, eventually coming to terms with, well.

 

Not outright  _ telling him,  _ but Noctis was fairly certain that he’d get the idea.

 

They’d been alone in the car at the time, Gladio and Prompto having left to go scout for campsites. It wasn’t common that they slept right on the side of the road - it was safer to be hidden, for sure. They didn’t want any Niflheim scouts finding them while they slept, after all. Could end up bad. Could end up dead. Not a good idea, all around. 

 

“Can I see your hand?” He asked, casually as he could with what he was about to do. 

 

Giving him a confused look, Ignis replied, “Why?”

 

“Trust me, okay? I just gotta… show you something. It’ll be real fast, I promise.” Not if Noct had anything to say about it, but they  _ were  _ sitting on borrowed time here. It’s not like he could take his sweet ass time doing this. With a raised eyebrow, Ignis extended his reach out so that his hand was placed conveniently in front of Noct’s face. 

 

Swallowing down the last of his nervousness, he decided that the show must go on; he couldn’t avoid it forever. Not that he particularly  _ wanted  _ to avoid it, he just… didn’t want to do it in an open air vehicle where his other friends could come back any time and see him doing something completely uncouth. He had  _ some  _ shame, after all - he wasn’t a  _ complete  _ voyeur. 

 

Without further ceremony, he began rolling up Ignis’ sleeve, careful not to pop any of the buttons or do anything that would make him privy to what was about to occur. Dangerous business, this.

 

“May I ask--”

 

“ _ Trust me. _ ” He tried to be as quick as he could, and once the sleeve was about halfway up his forearm he considered it a job well done. “Just relax, okay? It’ll be  _ nice. _ ” He put one hand on the back of Ignis’, tilting his palm towards his face, while the other wrapped firmly around the end of his sleeve. Blocking off escape routes.  _ Good thinking, Noctis.  _

 

When Noct leaned forward and licked a stripe up his wrist, ending at his palm, Ignis inhaled sharply, his entire arm going stiff (Noctis wondered, idly, if that was the  _ only  _ thing that was going to be going stiff). The leather of the driving glove tasted peculiar on his tongue, but he couldn’t help but enjoy it as he took Ignis’ thumb into his mouth.

 

“Noct,” Ignis hissed, trying with no avail to retrieve his hand, “We’re going to be  _ caught. _ ”

 

Noctis hummed in reply, seeming unbothered as he pushed the thumb to the back of his throat before moving on to his pointer finger. He licked up the side, slowly, hoping to remind Ignis of something not so very different, before sliding the whole of it in between his lips. His finger twitched in his mouth, as if he wanted to move it, and Noct thought that was a  _ very  _ good idea, thank you very much. Opening his mouth again, he took his middle and pointer finger into his mouth, sucking down to the second knuckle. Ignis’ thumb, still wet with Noctis’ saliva, rested on his cheek, while his ring finger begged for entrance by prodding at the corner of Noct’s lips.

 

He pulled off with a pop, pressing a kiss to his palm for good measure before taking in the man before him. He was flushed, his hair a mess -  _ definitely  _ from running his other hand through it - and, there it was, he was  _ obviously  _ tenting. Noct wasn’t the only one into this kind of thing, it seemed. 

 

“D’you wanna fuck my mouth?” He asked, blinking as slow as he could. He had to give off an air of  _ seductiveness.  _ He had to  _ make  _ Ignis wanna fuck his mouth. He had a feeling it wouldn’t be  _ too  _ hard, but still. Time was a-tickin’.

 

“With my…?”

 

“Yeah,” he said, his voice dropping into a lower register. “Only if you wanna, but… it’d be nice.” Here comes that damn nervousness again, here to ruin his day. Ignis only nodded and looked down at him, his eyebrows furrowed and a characteristic frown on his face. “Don’t look so frustrated, Iggy.” He didn’t think he could make that nickname sound sexy, but there it was. At least,  _ he  _ thought it was sexy. It probably wasn’t, but his self confidence at having Ignis actually  _ want  _ to fingerfuck his mouth was one hell of a killer.

 

Ignis pressed three of his fingers to his lower lip, and Noct dropped his mouth open. He hoped it looked hot. He fluttered his eyelashes again, and the corner of Ignis’ mouth twitched up. He wasn’t sure what that was supposed to mean, but with the fingers sliding uninhibited into his mouth, he figured it had to be something at least  _ somewhat  _ positive. 

 

He started off slow, and he figured it would be much similar to this if they were to  _ actually  _ have sex - were they not on the road and all, tents not ten feet away from each other were kind of a boner killer, after all - his teeth scraping against the textured leather. Noctis was careful not to moan  _ too  _ loudly when Ignis got adventurous and urged down his throat, only loud enough that he would hear; that was good enough for him.

 

Noct dearly hoped that he didn’t realize that he was getting hard from this. Saliva dripped down his chin, aided along by the gentle thrust of Ignis’ fingers, and he was sure to let out a moan every time he crooked his fingers to get as deep as he could into his throat. The leather left its strange taste everywhere in his mouth and he didn’t particularly mind it as much as he thought he would, the tang of sweat mixed with the animal hide intoxicating.

 

Noct undid the buckle holding on Ignis’ glove and tucked his fingers under the sides, tugging it up so when Ignis removed his fingers, the glove would go with them. 

 

“With my bare fingers, then?” Ignis said, pulling his hand back far enough that the glove slipped off. Noct took hold of his hand and placed an open mouthed kiss to the base of his palm, repeating until his hand was covered.

 

“They’re gonna be coming soon,” he said warily, opening his mouth wide. He wanted his fingers  _ somewhere else, _ but there wasn’t any time for that right now. Or ever, really. Not until they were back at the castle proper, and he suspected that wouldn’t be for a  _ very  _ long time.

 

The taste of his skin wasn’t that much different than the leather, though his fingers felt longer with the lack of friction, and every time his tongue met his fingertips he felt like moaning again. He’d indulge himself, were he not so certain that Prompto and Gladio were nearby. Probably trekking back after finding the “perfect spot,” unsuspecting of what Noct and Ignis were just - or currently, rather - doing.

 

It wasn’t long before he found himself gagging on Ignis’ fingers, digging his nails into his forearm and humming around the intrusion. He wasn’t  _ quite  _ sure of what he was supposed to be doing, but he’d seen plenty of porn where that went down, so. He figured it felt nice.

 

“Noct, I-” he sucked in air through his teeth as Prompto loudly and obviously crested the hill beside them, yelling something about how they were going to sleep  _ comfortably  _ tonight. Though he doubted it, he couldn’t exactly argue until Ignis tore his hand from between Noct’s lips, leaving him feeling strange. 

 

“Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear,” he continued, reaching over into the glove compartment to retrieve a napkin to wipe his fingers off with. “That was quite the surprise,” he said, underneath his breath.

 

“Did you like it?” He replied, leaning to look around Ignis to where Gladio and Prompto were making their way down the hill. 

 

“Very much so.” Ignis replied, putting his glove back on. Couldn’t look  _ too  _ much like he was just fingerfucking Noct’s face, now, could he?

 

“Would you wanna, y’know,” he leaned back in his chair, gesturing with his hands vaguely. “Do it again?”

 

He nodded, “Hopefully to a more gratifying ending, next time.”

 

“...  _ Oh. _ ”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> More Porn Coming Soon (most likely)
> 
> check out my [tumblr](http://www.luci3l.tumblr.com) or my [twitter](http://twitter.com/_lucielchoi) for more quality me talking about ignoct content


End file.
